Purple Lights
by WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: Lisbon and Fischer have a girls night that results in Lisbon playing as Fischer's wingman. Set in late June after season six. Oneshot.


**So basically I've wanted to write Lisbon as Fischer's wingman for a while now, since I loved their scene where they got hit on together. So this takes place, well, about a month after Blue Bird (just because of the holiday referenced).**

* * *

"God, does it feel good to get out!" Fischer said as they hopped up on the stools and set their drinks on the table.

"Right?" Lisbon said. "That was a rough case."

"You know, since you and Jane showed up we've become the best homicide closers in the country," Fischer said, "but I wasn't sure we were able to solve that one."

"If he hadn't overdrafted that eleven dollars from his account I don't know that we would have," Lisbon admitted.

"And you're never going to let Jane live it down that you figured it out first."

"Absolutely not," Lisbon said. The women laughed. "But I'm not allowed to bring it up when we go to see the Fireworks on the Fourth. We promised not to talk about work on Fridays. Just one night a week that's not about our professional lives."

"How's that going for you?"

"It's rough," Lisbon admitted, and Fischer laughed again. "Especially when I finally beat him at something that he didn't make up in the first place, and I don't get to rub it in his face for as long as I'd like. Which in this case..." she pretended to think, "would be about two months straight."

"Sounds like a frustrating problem."

Lisbon grinned, raising her glass to her lips.

"Well, at least you're not lonely anymore," Fischer said, raising her eyebrows and looking down at her drink.

"You get lonely?" Lisbon asked, cocking her head with concern.

"I don't know, sometimes. You know what it's like, throwing everything you have into your job, eventually believing that that's your relationship..." she shrugged. "But some nights you just realize that...that that isn't how it has to be, but it's all you've made for yourself."

"We're women, Kim," Lisbon said. "It's so much harder for us. Society tells us we have to be one or the other. And our job, honestly, it's easy to get consumed by it. Finding people, giving families justice...it's rewarding. I didn't fully realize something was missing until I spent those two years in Washington. That job...it wasn't fulfilling."

"I know what you mean," she said. "I mean, I love this job, but..." she shrugged again. "There comes a time. We're getting older. I'm sorry," she said, smiling at Lisbon. "I'm being such a Debbie Downer on our night. So, you and Jane are going to see fireworks?"

"No," Lisbon said, smiling and ignoring her question. "You're not a downer. Tell you what," she said, her smile turning into a smirk. "See that guy over there?"

"That guy?" Fischer raised her eyebrows and tried to hide her grin. "I guess I see him. Yeah."

"You've been staring at him since he came in," Lisbon said. "And I think that a little later on _I_ should stare at the two of you walking out."

"Teresa!"

"Come on!" Lisbon said. "Did I ever tell you about the time Jane set me up with a multi-millionaire?" Fischer's jaw dropped. "Yep!" She said. "He did!"

"Wow," Fischer said. "Maybe you should bring him to these things."

"Nuh-uh!" Lisbon said. "You wait here, and in less than five minutes he'll be walking over here to introduce himself to you."

"How can you actually..."

Lisbon stood up. "I learned from a master."

She walked over to the bar and eased onto the stool next to the man. "Hey," she said, giving him a small smile.

He turned and gave her a once over. "Hello."

"Rum and Coke," she said, acknowledging his drink.

"Cuba Libre," he said, holding it up. "I know it's a popular one, but...it's where I am in my life, I guess."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he said, "you know, so much of the same. I've got this job..."

From across the room, Fischer regarded them, resting her head on her hands, head slightly cocked. Lisbon was sitting in the classic friendly pose – not suggesting that she was available or interested, but cared enough to have a conversation. Fischer had been aware of it before she'd overheard Jane teaching Wylie, but the way he'd explained it made her all the more aware of when she was seeing it in play.

After a moment or two, Lisbon cocked her head in Fischer's direction, and the guy turned, his eyes falling on the agent. Embarrassed, she lowered her head. When she lifted it a moment later, Lisbon was laughing, shaking her head fondly in Kim's direction. She turned back to the guy. Fischer wished that her extensive training had had more focus on hand gestures.

* * *

"And," Lisbon said, holding up a finger for her final point, "she spent some time in Central America about six months back."

"How did you know I like Central America?"

"I said you were drinking rum and Coke, and you specified that it's a Cuba Libre," Lisbon said. "So either you're pretentious, or you're fond of the drink's origins."

He raised his eyebrows. "You're good." He glanced back in Fischer's direction. "All right." He nodded. "I'll go talk to her."

Lisbon watched him head toward the table, amused by the wide eyed look Fischer shot her. "Good," she said as the smile played over her lips. "Good."


End file.
